


Aerial Heimlich

by skaoi



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Acrophobia, Gen, Swan Dive Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaoi/pseuds/skaoi
Summary: Tears wet her eyes as sorrow scours through her.  No more momen...She cries out in shock as a pair of strong arms wrap around her and yanks hard.  Her ribs crack from the force of it and the air is ejected from her lungs.  Her eyes close as she struggles to remain conscious.  Her lunch continues its downward trajectory without her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> With apologies for the title...

Lucifer viciously stabs the call button for the elevator with his long index finger, simultaneously swearing in at least ten different languages.  

Most of what Dan hears is hissing as he paces back and forth.  His hands hold the handle of his service weapon so hard he feels the grip rubbing his palm raw.  “We have to get up there, Lucifer,” he growls low and impatient.

Satan glares at the human next to him.  “Indeed,” he rumbles in reply.  Without even so much as a second glance, he bolts for the stairwell and his long legs take the steps three at a time.  The space is too narrow for anything faster.

“Oh, great,” the detective fumes as he punches the elevator door in frustration.  It opens with an infuriating chime and Dan steps inside.  He inserts his key and pushes the button for the top floor.  The doors slide shut and he paces anxiously while he radios his back-up.  He feels his blood pressure rise as the car gains elevation.

Lucifer is faster and reaches the rooftop first.  He slams open the door to find Winston Summerhill holding a gun on Detective Decker, who is held close with his arm around her throat.

“You don’t have to do this,” the club-owner approaches slowly with one hand out in a placating gesture.

Summerhill nods emphatically, “I do!  She ruined everything!  She ruined ME!”  His grip grows tighter and Lucifer swallows heavily as Chloe’s face reddens from the pressure on her neck.

“Winston,” Lucifer keeps his tone low and soothing.  “This isn’t really what you want, is it?  Tell me, what is it that you desire?”

The well-dressed, middle-aged banker blinks as his eyes glaze slightly, “I was going to make a killing with that new drug until Dr. Baker lied and said it made things worse!  I was going to buy an island!”  He wrenches Chloe even closer, “Then this _bitch_ figured it all out!”

 _It’s always about money, isn’t it?_ Lucifer thinks with disgust.   _Stupid humans._

“If it’s money you want, Winston,” The Devil cajoles, “I can help with that.  I even happen to _have_ an island.  It’s yours if you let the detective go,” he offers.

Winston backs away, dragging Chloe with him closer to the edge of the building, “No!  It’s too late!”

“Please, Winston,” Lucifer beseeches the man.  “Let the detective go.  She has a small child.  Take me instead.  You’ll get away.  Just...”

In the next moment, a number of things happen at the same time.  

The door behind Lucifer opens and Dan springs out with his gun drawn. “LAPD!” he bellows.

Startled, Lucifer turns to stop the detective, “Daniel, wait...”

Winston screams, “No!” and heaves Chloe over the edge of the rooftop.

Lucifer takes off at a dead run and Dan’s eyes bulge in their sockets at the sight of two enormous white wings erupting from the well-suited back just before said back swan dives off the building.  

_What......the......fu.......?_

Without taking a moment to blink, Dan fires his Glock and Summerhill crumples to the ground, already dead before he lands in a heap.

Not stopping to think, Lucifer throws himself over the edge of the building and flaps his wings with as much force as he can muster in order to reach Chloe.  She’s plummeting face-first so he is at least spared the agony of watching the horror on her face as she sees her death coming for her.  He can’t even hear if she was screaming over the rush of wind past his ears.

Chloe feels her stomach lurch into her throat as she starts to fall and sucks in her breath as she watches the ground rushing to meet her.  She’s heard stories that, when faced with certain death, a person’s perception of time slows.  She closes her eyes and concentrates on her favorite moments.  Marrying Dan, even though it didn’t work out.  Meeting Trixie for the first time.  Making detective.

Meeting Lucifer.

Tears wet her eyes as sorrow scours through her.   _No more momen..._

She cries out in shock as a pair of strong arms wrap around her and yanks _hard_.  Her ribs crack from the force of it and the air is ejected from her lungs.  Her eyes close as she struggles to remain conscious.  Her lunch continues its downward trajectory without her.

She’s jerked up again and realizes in shock that her downward plunge has stopped and she’s being slowly and laboriously hauled upward.

Another jerking movement then a breathless, “Bloody Hell” near her ear has her eyes opening wide.

“Lucifer?” she asks as she looks at the arms around her chest.  Black Prada suit ending in starched-white cuffs?  Check.  Gleaming onyx cufflinks?  Double-check.

 _Did he bungee jump...?_  She squirms around to get a look at exactly what is happening and she hears a soft grunt.

“Be still, Detective.  I don’t wish to drop you,” he murmurs near her ear and she shivers at the soft scrape of his stubbled cheek.

Another jerking motion upward.

_Are we....?_

“Lucifer?” she asks weakly as she squeezes her eyes tight against the sight of the ground so far below them.  Her head swims as she tries to remain conscious.

“I have you, darling,” he soothes.  “Just...remain still.”

She nods groggily, “Okay, but what....how....?”

Another huff behind her but this one carries a bit of a chuckle, “We’re _flying_ , Detective.”

“Flying?  How...?  ....jet-pack...?” her brow furrows in confusion.

An actual chuckle near her ear and another, more gentle, jerking motion upwards, “Wings, my dear.  Father returned them to me in a most forcible manner.  Thought I’d cut them off again, but it seems they may be useful after all.”

Chloe feels as if someone is squeezing all her limbs and a chill trickles down her spine.  She sees the building getting closer and faintly hears someone calling her name.

Another huff behind her, “Dearie me, it seems I’ll have to explain myself to a number of your colleagues as well as Detective Douche.”  

He carefully squeezes her more closely to his chest and she feels him nuzzle her hair, “Worth it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan’s face reddens in anger and he clenches a fist as Lucifer looks up at him again, “You’d be better served calling an ambulance, Daniel,” he says quietly. He closes his eyes as a shuddering breath escapes then slowly opens them again as the wings disappear.
> 
> Dan stares then blinks rapidly for a moment. “You can’t...you know...?” he makes a flying motion.
> 
> Lucifer shakes his head and frowns, “No. For various reasons, the first of which is I’d drop her en route.” He smirks, “Seems I need more cardio.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I was asked repeatedly.....here's another chapter for you lovely people. I think there's one more coming after this. :)
> 
> The editing on this is really light, so pardon mistakes. I'll ferret them out at some point.

Dan stares over the edge of the building with his phone pressed to his ear.  Ella’s on the line, breathlessly repeating, “Did you SEE that?  Oh my GOD!  He’s...he....holy shit!  Lucifer’s flying!  With WINGS!!”

There’s a pause in the young woman’s babbling and Dan scrubs his hand over his face.

“You don’t think he’ll drop her, do you?” comes the question on the other end.

The detective pulls the phone away from his ear to scowl at it.  “He better not,” he chokes around the sudden lump in his throat before disconnecting.  He pockets the device and backs up just as Lucifer crests the roofline.

The fallen angel and Chloe drop awkwardly into a heap of limbs, human and otherwise.  The detective lays flat on her back, groaning while her partner struggles to stay seated upright.  His wings tremble violently behind him while he pants from the exertion.

Dan drops to a knee next to Chloe and begins to check her over.  He gets to her ribs and she yelps in pain, “Don’t!”  

He backs off as if scalded, “What’s wrong?”

She waves a hand in Lucifer’s direction as she tries to keep from taking a deep breath, “He...”

Dan’s expression darkens as he stands to loom over the exhausted club-owner, “What the Hell did you do to her?”

Dark chocolate eyes give way to flame as Lucifer looks up.  The expression on his face is one of divine irritation, “Saved her bloody life, you moron.”  He looks at his detective and his expression softens to sadness, “Think I may have cracked some ribs plucking her from thin air.”

Dan’s face reddens in anger and he clenches a fist as Lucifer looks up at him again, “You’d be better served calling an ambulance, Daniel,” he says quietly.  He closes his eyes as a shuddering breath escapes then slowly opens them again as the wings disappear.

Dan stares then blinks rapidly for a moment.  “You can’t...you know...?” he makes a flying motion.

Lucifer shakes his head and frowns, “No.  For various reasons, the first of which is I’d drop her en route.”  He smirks, “Seems I need more cardio.”

Dan huffs a slightly-hysterical chuckle as he reaches for his phone, “Cardio.  Right.”

Chloe begins to shiver and Lucifer removes his jacket to serve as a blanket.

Dan disconnects the call, “EMS is on the way.”  He sees Chloe shivering under Lucifer’s suit-coat and kneels beside her.  “Hey,” he says to Lucifer, “you have your flask?”

Lucifer nods, “Of course.”

Dan reaches into the breast pocket of the jacket and withdraws the engraved vessel.  He opens the cap, “Chloe, try to raise your head or turn it sideways.”

Lucifer frowns, “Not sure this is the time for shots, Detective.  She can scarcely breathe.”

The man next to him nods, “I know.  Adrenaline is a bitch.  It’s causing the tremors.  It hurts enough without the ribs making it worse.”  He frowns as Chloe chokes trying to swallow, “Help her sit up.”

Lucifer reaches carefully under Chloe and raises her up as gently as he can so she is able to swallow some of the whiskey from the flask.  She coughs again then nods. “Put me down,” she rasps.  One of her hands grabs Lucifer’s and squeezes hard.  Bright blue eyes capture his as tears begin to fall to the ground under her.  She winces as she tries not to sob, “Thank you.”

He ducks his head and Dan is surprised to see a blush creeping across Satan’s cheeks,  _ I’ll be damned. _  The detective coughs and moves to stand.

“Where are you going?” Lucifer asks.

Dan gestures at the SWAT team gathered a few yards away.  They’re all holding their rifles and shuffling about nervously, not taking their eyes off the blonde detective and her partner.  “I need to tell them  _ some _ thing before they try to shoot you.”

Lucifer nods and his eyebrows go up, “And what will you say, Detective?”

The man shrugs and looks to the sky as if the answer will present itself in the clouds above, “I don’t know.  This is Hollywood, right?  Special effects?  You said you don’t lie, but...”

Satan frowns, “ _ I _ don’t lie but I certainly don’t bloody care if  _ you  _ do it.  I just don’t think it would be effective here.  Maybe save that for the official report?”

Dan looks around and groans aloud as Ella comes running onto the rooftop with her medical bag.  “Oh my God, guys!”  She drops to her knees and starts looking the detective over.

Lucifer scowls, “Be careful of her...”

“Ouch!” Chloe yelps again.

“...ribs,”  Lucifer finishes.  He turns back to Dan, “We’re going to have to work with these gentlemen again, yes?”

Dan shrugs, “Maybe not exactly this team, but...yeah.”

Lucifer also shrugs, “Then we confirm their sanity and let them go on their way.”

A gentle hand touches his shoulder and he turns quickly.  “Hey, Luce, you alright?” Ella asks quietly.

Dark eyebrows come down, “Why wouldn’t I be, Miss Lopez?” he asks.

She looks around and gestures at the people around them, “I don’t know.  Maybe because you just outed yourself in front of the City of Los Angeles?  Dude...”

He makes a dismissive gesture, “I’m fi...”

She lowers her chin and gives him a look he’s sure she reserves for her horde of nieces and nephews.  “Your hands are shaking.  You look like Hell,” she finishes.

Lucifer smirks, “Ha ha.”

She frowns, “I mean it.”

He looks into her eyes closely, “Why do you care?”  He points at Chloe, “Save your worry for her.”

Ella blinks, “You’re my friend, too, Lucifer.  Who or...um.... _ what _ ....you are....or are  _ not _ ....we can talk about later.”  She points at him and Chloe, “After you two are healthy again.”

The door to the roof opens again and Lucifer rolls his eyes. “This is place gets more traffic than Lux,” he grumbles.

EMS approaches and begins to tend Chloe while another pair of paramedics rolls a gurney over to the deceased suspect.  Dan helps Lucifer to his feet.  Satan brushes roof-dirt off his pants and regards the SWAT team, who takes a single step backward as a unit.

Lucifer raises his hand in a placating gesture, “Please.  A moment?”  He glances back at where the medical personnel are loading Chloe onto the stretcher.  “Let’s let her away before you decide what’s to be done with me, yeah?”

Dan nods and looks at the team, “It’s reasonable, men.  Hold your position.”  A brisk nod from their sergeant and Dan hears the telltale creak of gloved hands tightening on weapons.  He clenches his jaw and steps closer to Lucifer.

The Devil looks down and arches an eyebrow, “Detective?  Shouldn’t you leave with Chloe?”

Dan puts his hands on his hips and places his feet shoulder-width apart as he raises his chin, obviously not looking at the SWAT team.  “I stand with you for now, Lucifer.  I owe you for saving Chloe.”  He juts his chin, “We’ll work this other out later.  Privately.”  He looks over at Ella, “Hey, Ella, ride in the ambulance with her okay?  We’ll be along.”

She trots over to return Lucifer’s flask to its owner, “No problema!”

A soft, wondrous smile kisses Lucifer’s lips and he gives a small nod as he watches the forensics tech chase down the EMTs. “Thank you, Daniel,” he says quietly.  Dark eyes watch as Chloe is rolled through the door.  He covers the overwhelming urge to go with them by uncapping his flask and taking a pull before tucking it back into his breast pocket.  

Lucifer fidgets in his pocket to find his cigarette case and lighter when he hears the ominous click of a safety being taken off.  He turns his head to regard the SWAT team and raises his cigarette, “I believe this is standard, yeah?”

He lights the cigarette, pockets his lighter then turns his back on the five armed and armored men and women as he ambles away.  Lucifer takes a heavy drag off the cigarette then lets his breath out slowly.   _ Chloe is going to be okay.  That’s what matters.  Beatrice won’t need to mourn her mother.  Nay, she doesn’t even need to know how close it was.  Again. _

Lucifer frowns.   _ The Detective needs a safer job. _  As the thought completes itself, he can’t help the huff of laughter,  _ and she’d loathe it with her every breath. _

He nears the edge of the building and looks down to watch the ambulance pull away.  After a long moment, he nods then turns back.   _ To the firing squad, then, _ he thinks grimly as he grinds the cigarette out under his shoe.   _ It’s not cheating to wait for her to be farther away, is it? _

Sliding his hands into his pockets, he approaches slowly.

Dan gives him a look, _ stay quiet _ , before turning to the team.  “We saw something...unusual today.  How do you men feel about that?” he asks.  Awkward shifting of weight among feet but no one speaks.  The detective rubs the back of his neck then points at Lucifer, “This guy has wings.  I mean...what the ever-loving fuck was THAT?”

A soft cough at the back of the team calls Dan’s attention, “You have a comment, officer?”  

A young black woman raises her chin and looks him in the eye, “I saw an angel, sir.”

Dan nods and paces back and forth, “Anybody else?”

An Hispanic man looks over at his fellow officer then squares his shoulders as his eyes dart nervously, “I saw it too.  Him.  I saw him.  The angel.  Sir.”

The detective nods and looks at them, “And how do you feel about that?”

The pair look at each other and the woman’s jaw tightens, “I’ve seen some messed up things, sir.  Bad stuff.  This is crazy, but...looks to me like shit fell our way this time.” She shrugs and takes a moment for her eyes to glide over the tall, dark civilian consultant.  She pauses as she catches his eye then gives a sharp nod. “About damned time if you ask me,” she finishes with conviction.

Muttered agreement ripples through the group when the sergeant addresses Lucifer directly, “We need to worry about you, Morningstar?”

Lucifer arches a brow and cocks his head, hands remaining in his pockets, “I should say not, sergeant.  Do  _ I _ need to worry about  _ you _ ?”

The sergeant shakes his head, “No.”  He turns to his team, “Unless it’s within the unit, this didn’t happen.  Clear?”

The squad responds in unison, “Crystal!”

Lucifer raises his hand, “If I may?”  The team turns and he continues.  “You may also speak to me if you....have questions.”

Dan claps him on the shoulder, “Come on, man.  We’ve got to go.”

Lucifer nods, ducks his head and follows along.  Every line of his body screams exhaustion, physical and otherwise.  Neither he nor Dan speak in the elevator.  The detective turns to The Devil in the parking lot as they avoid the milling onlookers, “They took her to Cedars.”

Dark eyes look look at the ground, “I’m not sure I should...” he begins haltingly.  

Dan approaches and rests a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder and gives it a squeeze, “Look, we’ll talk about it.  All of us, alright?”  He rubs his face, “That scared the Hell out of all of us.  Oh....sorry.  But, listen, Lucifer, you SAVED her.  You....you...um....”

“Flew,” the club-owner finishes quietly.

“Yeah,” Dan agrees.  “You flew.”

He pauses.

“Holy shit, you fucking FLEW,” his comment ends in a shaky chuckle that earns a sharp look from Lucifer.

“Are you...well....detective?” he asks quietly.

Dan waves him off, “Yeah.  I’m alright.  It’s just a surprise is all.”  He lightly jabs his index finger into Lucifer’s chest, “Chloe is going to want to see you.  Knowing her, she needs to.  She’s got to be pretty shocked, too.”

“Not sure why,” comes the mumbled response.  “I’ve only been telling everyone from day one.”

The detective nods and has the grace to blush, “True.  But....I mean...come on.  You really expected us to just believe that?”

Lucifer looks down and blinks, “Why wouldn’t you?”

Dan stops and looks up, his mouth slightly agape, “Really?  You’re asking me that?”  He gestures around him, “You’ve been here how long?”

“Six years,” comes the reply.

“Right.  Six years.  In that time, what do you think about...um...us?” he finishes awkwardly.

“Is that the royal “us” or “us” as in humanity in general?” Lucifer asks, clearly confused.

“Humanity us.  After being here, around us for that long and...you know, seeing how we...um...are.”  Dan pauses, “You really think anybody is actually going to just believe you if they don’t see some proof?”  He points at Lucifer’s head, “I mean...do you, you know...have horns or anything else besides the wings?”

Lucifer sniffs in mild offense, “I already told The Detective, no horns or tail.”  He casts an irritated glance over his shoulder toward his back, “Those are new.  Well.  Sort of.”  He frowns, “the only other evidence tends to drive people insane.”

Dan shuffles one foot a half-step back, “It does?”

Lucifer waves him off, “Oh, you’re safe enough.”  He looks around then slides a hand in his pocket for his keys, “So, I suppose we’re going to meet at the hospital, then?”

Dan nods, “Yeah.  Sounds like a plan.  They’re not likely to admit her.  Probably just send her home with orders for bed-rest.”

Lucifer frowns, “Maze will be of no help at all.  I can provide a nurse and a housekeeper while The Detective recuperates.  Will your offspring require a tutor?  I can...”

Dan raises a hand to stop the avalanche of generosity, “Hold your horses, Lucifer.  There’s no need to....”  At the club-owner’s crest-fallen expression, Dan sighs and gives a little, “Let’s see what’s needed first, okay?”

Lucifer gives a small nod, “Very well.”  He jingles his keys, “See you there.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe stares at the doctor after the short woman with the dark curly hair proffered the diagnosis. “He did not.”
> 
> Dr. Schwartz nods sadly and points at two barely visible lines on the x-ray. “I’m sorry, Miss Decker. Thoracic compression fractures at T2 and T3 in addition to the cracked ribs. They’re hairline, but still...” She frowns and lowers her voice, “Given the bruising, accompanying concussion, and broken bones, I’m obligated by law to ask if you feel safe. Are you...in danger?”

Chloe stares at the doctor after the short woman with the dark curly hair proffered the diagnosis.  “He did _not_.”

Dr. Schwartz nods sadly and points at two barely visible lines on the x-ray.  “I’m sorry, Miss Decker.  Thoracic compression fractures at T2 and T3 in addition to the cracked ribs.  They’re hairline, but still...”  She frowns and lowers her voice, “Given the bruising, accompanying concussion, and broken bones, I’m obligated by law to ask if you feel safe.  Are you...in danger?”

Ella bursts out laughing, “She’s a detective, Doc.  She’s _always_ in danger.”  The forensics tech gestures toward the door, “We already explained to the nurse that she was hurt in the act of her partner saving her life.  He had to stay at the scene, but he should be here soon.”

The doctor nods, “Alright, then.  If you tell me there’s not a reason to involve the authorities...I’ll have my PA come fit you for the brace and set you up with a pain prescription.”

Chloe starts to laugh then whimpers in pain instead as she waves the well-meaning doctor off, “I _am_ the authorities, Doctor.  Really, I’ll be okay.”   _And Devil help anyone that ever lays a finger on me_ , she finishes mentally.

Ella catches the detective’s blush and promises the doctor that the detective will be well cared-for.  Finally the doctor leaves the room and Ella closes the door.  “Oh my God, we’re finally alone to talk!  Chloe!  Oh my God!”

Chloe tries not to laugh as she nods.  That obviously hurts, too, as her face pales, but her smile stays in place, “I can’t believe it, either, Ella.  I mean....he wasn’t lying.”

Ella rolls her eyes, “Right?!  I mean, he could have told us about the gigantic freaking wings, though.”  Her dark eyes sparkle as she sways back and forth, “And he jumped off a building to save you.  Didn’t care who saw.  Just grabbed you in mid-air and...”

Chloe holds up a hand, “Okay, Ella, I got it.”  She smiles as she places a hand on her bandaged ribs, “I _really_ got it.”  

Ella nods and seems about to speak again when Dan knocks, “Hey, Chlo, you decent?” he calls out.  The forensics tech grins at the door, “speak ‘amigo’ and enter!”

Dan laughs as he enters the room, “Nice.”  He looks at Chloe and his mirth quickly shifts to concern, “You look like Hell.  How are you doing?”

She shrugs.  She tries to, at any rate.  “I’ll be okay.  Doctor said 8-10 weeks to heal.  I’m supposed to rest.”  She rolls her eyes and snorts, “Looks like I’ll get the chance to catch up on all that paperwork Lucifer won’t help me with.”

Dan looks at the floor and shifts uncomfortably, “Yeah.  About...um....that.  Him.  Um...”

Ella punches his shoulder, “That was some loco shit, right?  One second, Chloe was about to be road pizza and then, WOOSH!”

The former couple grins uncomfortably and Dan unconsciously reaches for Chloe’s hand.  “Yeah,” he replies softly, looking up to meet her brilliant blue eyes.  “That was some real loco shit.”

Dan shuffles again and rakes his other hand through his hair, “He’s...um....Lucifer’s pretty freaked out, Chlo.  I don’t know if he’ll make it by.”

She nods as she looks down at their hands, “He would be.”  She then quickly looks back up, “We can’t tell him how hurt I am.”

Ella’s eyes widen, “What you do mean we can’t tell him?  He’ll know something’s up.”

The detective shakes her head carefully, “Yeah, he knows about the ribs.  We can’t tell him he broke my back, too.  Or about the concussion.”

Dan is quiet for a long moment as his memory replays the conversation in the bath house when Lucifer told Boris that he hurts the people he cares about.  He nods his head in agreement, “Yeah.  That’s probably a good idea.  At first, anyway.”  He fixes her with a look, “He’ll figure it out, though.”

Ella pats him on the arm, “Hey, I’m gonna hit the ladies’.”  She looks at Chloe, “I’ll be back.”  She leaves the room, leaving a vacuum of silence in her wake.  As soon as she’s in the hallway, she grabs her cell phone from a back pocket and shoots off a quick text, _You’re coming, right?  They’re about to release her and she’ll need a ride home._

Chloe tries valiantly to keep the disappointment from her face as she processes Dan’s report on Lucifer’s apparent mental state.  She bites her lip and looks up at the ceiling, willing the tears not to come.  She huffs a breath then gives Dan an understanding half-smile.  “I understand.  I mean...it’s not every day you suddenly sprout wings and stop your partner from falling off a building, right?”

Dan coughs as he nods in agreement, “Yeah.  He watched the ambulance drive away then we talked to the SWAT team.”  He pauses and cocks his head, “Can we get that team permanently assigned to us?”

She looks confused, “I doubt it but we can try to request them as much as possible, why?”

He shrugs, “They were really cool about it.  Basically seemed to think Lucifer’s a good guy.”

Chloe shoots him a look, “He’s The Devil, Dan.  Explains a lot, actually.”

Dan bobs his head back and forth in a half-sideways nod, “Yeah, but....SWAT saw an angel.  WE saw an angel.  No horns.  No tail.  No pitchfork.  I mean...my abuela would crawl out of her grave and kill me herself, but…I don’t know…,” he shrugs.  “Maybe The Devil isn’t such a bad guy?”

Meanwhile, in the hall, Ella frowns when her earlier messages receive no response.   _You want Dan to bring her home?_

Chloe sighs as her thoughts stray to a night not terribly long ago when she drank entirely too much and threw herself at the subject of their conversation.  Sure, he teased her rather mercilessly the next day but it was exactly the sort of thing her best friend from the academy would do.  Tears threaten as she recalls how he went above and beyond to help her rescue Trixie from Malcolm.

She nods and a traitorous tear streaks down her face, “He’s more than ‘not a bad guy,’ Dan.  He’s a _good_ guy.”  She takes a quick breath, “A damned good guy.”

Dan thinks about when he and Lucifer worked together to get the antidote when Chloe was poisoned.   _Wait a minute…the professor was dead.  He went to Hell to get it?  We’ll definitely talk about_ **_that_ ** _later._  He reaches out to give Chloe’s arm an affectionate squeeze, “He is.”

Still no response outside the examination room, so Ella decides to play a little hardball.   _She’s worried about you._  Technically true since Chloe would say she’s concerned if asked.  Right?

_I’m fine_ , comes the almost-immediate reply.

_Are not_ , she answers.

_Am to._

_Liar, liar, pants on fire_ , Ella chuckles as her fingers fly through another response.  She adds an emoji with its tongue sticking out.   _I’m treating Satan like one of my brothers,_ she snickers to herself.

_I do not lie, Miss Lopez_ , comes the answer.  She can almost hear his indignant huff.

Then, _Are you certain you’re fully grown?_

_Not the question at hand, Luce, and you know it_ , she responds.   _You coming to see Chloe or not?  Especially since you’re the one who cracked her ribs._

After a long moment, his only answer is to send a sad emoji.

Ella decides to soften her approach.  The Devil is sensitive.  Who knew?   _Look, Chloe wants to see you so she knows you’re okay.  Please?_

After another long moment, he sends a reply.   _Very well._

A grin splits her face as she fires back an emoji with a large grin.  As soon as she hits “send,” the physician’s assistant arrives to fit Chloe with the brace and she follows him in.  “Decker,” she calls and Chloe looks up, “He’s coming.”

Chloe’s eyebrows go up, “You didn’t tell him...”

Ella shakes her head and points at the PA, “No, but this guy needs to be out of here quick.”  She chuckles, “You know how he drives.  Not likely to take long.”  She snickers, “Unless he doesn’t _drive_.  In which case he might be even faster.”

Dan points at the door, “I’ll go stand watch and just tell him that Chloe’s being examined, so he has to wait.”

The ladies nod, “Good idea.”

As Dan is leaving the room, he sees the tall, elegant figure of Satan walking down the hallway.  His hair is disheveled and he looks a bit wind-blown.  Hands are jammed deep into his pockets.  Every tense line of his body screams Despondent Devil.

The detective approaches, “Hey, that was fast did you...”

Lucifer shoots him a look and pulls a hand out of his pocket to show a set of keys, “I drove over right after you, Daniel.  I was already parked outside.”

Dan nods and rests his hands on his hips as he steps back, “Okay, man.  No problem.”

Lucifer looks at the door, “How is she?” he asks quietly.

“They’re checking her over a little bit more before they send her home.”  He gestures at the lean club-owner, “You’re...um....stronger than you look.”

He shrugs, “I suppose.”  Dark eyebrows go up, “Certainly you realize I never intended...”

_To break her ribs?  Crack a couple of vertebrae?  Give her a concussion?_  Dan finishes mentally.  He says none of these things. Instead, he reaches out on reflex and offers a chummy pat on Lucifer’s upper arm, “If it weren’t for you, she’d be...um....she....wouldn’t have made it.”  

The detective pauses to swallow the lump in his throat and looks at the door to the examination room.  A tear wells in his eye as he considers what almost happened and how, once again, he has The Devil to thank for saving Chloe’s life.  

He coughs, “She’s going to be fine.  Because of you, Lucifer.  We...um....me and Trixie...can’t thank you enough.”  He looks at his feet in an effort to regain his composure while Lucifer’s mouth relaxes in surprise.

The door opens and the PA leaves.  Ella pops her head out the door and comes into the hallway when she sees Lucifer.  “Hey!” she greets him.  Without hesitation, she wraps her arms around him and gives him a friendly squeeze around the middle then steps back.  If he was surprised by Dan’s gratitude, he’s completely flummoxed by Ella’s hug.

“I...um....hello, Miss Lopez,” he stammers as he adjusts his jacket.

She grins up at him then points to the door, “Chloe’s in there, waiting for you to take her home.”  She pats Dan’s shoulder, “And that’s our cue to get out of here.  There’s paperwork to be done.”

Dan looks from Ella to the door to Lucifer, “Go on.  Get her settled at home then let us know how she’s doing.”

Lucifer gives a sharp nod as he adjusts his cuff then looks at the door.  His jaw sets and he squares his shoulders, “Right.”

Chloe looks up as the door opens slowly.  She tries to take a deep breath to settle her heart-rate and grimaces just as Lucifer carefully steps into the room.  He pulls the door back open to leave after seeing her expression and she shakes her head, “Don’t leave.  Please.”  She takes a smaller breath and feels her eyes grow wet at the expression on his face.

She steps forward to take his hand and lead him farther into the room, “They’ve gone to get my discharge papers, then I can go.”  The detective squeezes his hand, “We should...talk.”

She blushes as she realizes she’s giving Satan orders, “If...you want to, I mean.”  She looks up into his face and grins sheepishly, “I don’t really have a right to tell you what to do or anything...”

Lucifer rests his palm against her cheek, his long fingers reaching to her hairline as his thumb strokes her cheekbone, “You have every right, Detective,” he whispers hoarsely.  Dark eyes close and he sighs before opening them again, “I am so, so sorry I hurt you.”

Chloe holds his hand against her cheek and smiles, “You saved my life, Lucifer.”  She tries to huff a laugh but can only manage a pained grin, “How many times is it now?”

He smiles softly, “Three.  I’m afraid you’ve struck out now.  No more at-bats for you, my dear.”

She laughs then groans as her hand automatically goes to her ribcage.

Lucifer frowns then reaches behind him to lock the door.

“What are you doing?” Chloe asks.

He wills his wings to the Earthly plane with a shrug of his shoulders and she gasps.  

Then groans again, “We’re not flying, Lucifer,” she says with a shaky voice.

Satan gives a soft chuckle and shakes his head as he reaches back to pull off a feather.  He holds it up for her inspection and she’s entranced by iridescent play of light, “It’s beautiful,” she whispers.

He smiles and ducks his head, “Thank you.  Now, watch this.”  He moves to touch her ribcage then stops, catching her eye, “May I?”

Her eyebrows come down and she nods, “Sure.  What are you doing?”

His smile grows, “I’m healing you, of course.  Much faster than the rate you humans get around to it.”

Chloe’s eyes widen, “You can do that?”

Lucifer’s eyes sparkle, “Indeed.”  With that proclamation, he reaches under her shirt to carefully rest his warm hand against her ribs.  

She watches as he closes his eyes then feels a delicious warmth spreading through her body.  A light radiates from under her shirt and she is forced to close her eyes against the brightness.  After a long moment, her head feels more clear and drawing a breath doesn’t hurt.  She can tell the light has dissipated and sighs in relief as she opens her eyes.  Lucifer is smiling down at her and she almost whimpers in disappointment when he withdraws his hand.

“Better?” he asks.

Chloe moves her body a little bit then nods happily, “All better, it seems,” she reports happily.  “Thank you.”

He looks at his feet and his wings disappear, “It’s the least I can do, Detective,” he replies.  He cocks his head, “Were you going to tell me about your back?  Or the concussion?”

Her eyebrows go up, “How did you...?”

“Healing requires some measure of will on the part of the healer.  For it to work, I have to be able to sense what needs to be fixed.  I could feel the bones knitting together.”  He gently touches her head, “And the bruising up here go away.”

She blushes and shrugs, “I was going to tell you eventually.  I figured we have more important things to talk about.”

The wall that goes up in his eyes is almost a tangible thing, “Right,” he replies quietly while avoiding eye contact.  He takes a half-step back and unlocks the door.

Chloe lunges and grabs his hand, pulling him back toward her, “I’m sorry!” she blurts out.

Lucifer’s eyebrows go up, then they come back down as he frowns in confusion, “What on Earth are you apologizing for, Detective?  If anyone should...”

“I didn’t believe you.  The whole time, I didn’t....I thought you were...” she stammers then takes a deep breath.  “I’m sorry,” she finishes huffs out.

His confused expression doesn’t change, “I’m The Devil, Detective.  Nobody apologizes to me.  I really should speak to your mother about neglecting your upbringing so terribly.”

Chloe can’t help the small smile as she shakes her head, “Well, _I_ am apologizing.”  

The nurse takes that moment to return with her discharge papers and to relay last minute instructions.  The detective nods dutifully, cognizant that the medical staff doesn’t need to know her current condition.  Once the papers are managed and the nurse leaves, Chloe grabs her bag and turns toward the door.

She stops for a moment and looks at him closely, “So....um....really Satan and stuff, huh?  Big, bad Beelzebub?”

Lucifer nods, clearly unsure of where she’s going with this.

She snorts in amusement and he looks concerned, “Detective?  Have you been driven mad?”

She continues to laugh as she shakes her head again.  “I’m fine,” she giggles as she gestures at his general person.  “I just thought you’d be taller.”


End file.
